EL ULTIMO ALIENTO::
by ahza77
Summary: lo ultimo que dijo Takao.. antes de suicidarse...TOY DE VUELTA


«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**¡¡¡EL ÚLTIMO ALIENTO!**

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_Aun que nos abracemos… asta que nos duela... nunca seremos uno"_

_-Ahza-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno antes que nada... me disculpo no por no haber aparecido en meses… pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas... tanto malas… bueno la mayoría malas... como buenas... descubrí habilidad que tenia... y espero poder complacerles nuevamente… ya se que prometí no desaparecer.. Perdóneme... en verdad lo lamento... bueno también os prometo una semana de especial... para recompensar... y para no hacerles esperar... les presento esta historia que mas que nada... son emociones muertas que tengo... de lo malo que me a pasado... este finc se lo dedico.. A mi hijita Tere… ya que es la siempre me apoya... y también a Gaby... la cual me intenta ligar… jeje... beshos a todos... y todas...

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Estaba observando a través de las ventanas... era tan oscuro aya afuera... nada parecía tener importancia... miro con repudio lo que afuera estaba... escupió al cristal... para luego entrar y mirar el piso... la soledad le embargaba... estaba sumergido desde hace mucho tiempo en si mismo... el dolor que le provoco la perdida de la persona que mas amaba... le quemaba... ardía dentro de el... aun... el dolor no se iba... miro una ultima vez el cristal para entrar y sentarse en la cama... la laptop estaba encendida.. La miro... lagrimas duras... que quemaban caían... empapaban su rostro... su fino rostro era cubierto por un liquido trasparente... pero a al vez tan doliente... que quemaba mas el propio corazón... tomo con ambas manos su rostro... llorando con desconsuelo... no estaba nadie... nadie podía comprender aquel sentimiento tan lastimarte... se levanto y camino un poco para caer pesadamente sobre el piso... y llorar... llorar... tratando de ahogar aquel sentimiento

- ¿por...que?... ¿duele tanto?..- se cuestionaba mientras miraba de reojo la maldita laptop...- ya no quiero...ahhh... sentir...- repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba aquel aparato que le trajo a una persona que no podía amar... Que nunca debió amar... para que maditasea lo hizo entonces... se levanto con pesadez... y camino asta estar cerca de la ventana... miro afuera otra vez... se sentía encerrado... se sentía prisionero... de aquel sentimiento... se giro se acerco al aparato y las lagrimas nuevamente surgieron...

- ¡¿POR QUE!...¡POR QUE APARECISTE EN MI VIDA!...- le reprochaba al maldito aparato que jamás le respondería... jamás le daría una respuesta coherente...- jeje...jajajaja...JAJAJA...- se comenzó a reír tan histéricamente que cualquiera pensaría que había perdido la razón...- me sigue doliendo...- le reclamaba... mientras seguía riendo... en su cabeza imágenes llegaron... de todo lo que había pasado.. Todo lo que profano... y que al final... nunca se cumplió... tomo la laptop y la arrojo al piso... destrozándola...- suspiro...entre lágrimas y risas... tomo el teléfono... y marco a su mejor amigo...

- Hola...- dijo un rubio conocido...

-Hola...Max...soy yo...ahh...- dijo el moreno

- ¿Takao... que pasa?..- le cuestiono al notar su estado

- solo quería...ahh...decirte cuanto...sniff... significas para mi...- decía mientras caminaba con el teléfono en la mano... miraba nuevamente por la ventana

- ¿Takao... que sucede?..- decía algo desesperando...ya que en cierta manera sabia lo que le había pasado a su amigo... y lo mucho que le había afectado lo que le había pasado

- nada... importante...- le decía calmadamente

- entonces por que me hablas así... a esta hora...tranquilízate... si quieres voy para aya...- decía mientras se levantaba

- no te moleste... estoy...bueno... estaré bien...- dijo riendo ligeramente

- Takao... respira... piensa las cosas... no hagas ninguna locura-... le repetía el rubio

- no are nada que me lastime... are algo que me alivie... mi corazón... mi alma...- dijo mientras abría la puerta ventanal... que daba al balcón...- ahhh... el aire es tan fresco-... dijo respirando hondamente

- Takao... detente... entra... entra...ENTRA MALDITASEA...- Takao rió

- no...No... No digas groserías... no se ve bien para un chico tan amable como tu...-respiro hondo el aire fresco de la noche- recuerdas cuando.. Lo conocí-... pregunto recargándose en la barda del balcón

- por favor... Takao espera... voy para aya...- le decía el rubio con tristeza... y desesperación

- no... Escúchame... ahora...- el rubio suspiro... no sabia que hacer- cuando lo conocí... pensé que era la persona... mas maravillosa del mundo... que era afortuna-

- ya no hables sobre el... te lastimas...- le decía el rubio comenzando a llorar

- me enamore como nadie en la tierra... podría hacerlo...sentía la felicidad mas grande de mi vida...-decía riendo ligeramente - pero... no se en que momento me equivoque... y todo se vino abajo... nunca nadie me dijo como debía actuar ante alguien tan especial como el... y la hermandad lo alejo de mi... toda su familia me alejo de el...- decía mientras lagrimas caían ligeramente -... no se que es de el... ahora... todos me decía... que me fuera... desapareciera...que jamás volviera...- suspiro-.. Mi corazón ya no tiene cura...-

- Takao... claro que lo tiene... lo tiene... yo te amo... yo te amo...- Takao sonrió

- lo se... yo también te amo...pero también duele...- le decía mientras subía a la barba y se sostenía como podía... las luces... iluminaban el mundo... pero no su corazón

- por favor... Takao...ahh... no hagas nada... por favor...- decía con desesperación Takao llorando amargamente

-... mira que hermoso es el cielo... Max... por favor... jamás... me olvides... jamás lo hagas...- decía el moreno tranquilamente

- Takao... por favor... no te vallas...- le repetía llorando amargamente

- te veré pronto Max...- decía mientras se lanzaba al vació...- siempre estaré pensando en ti-... caía a gran velocidad

- por favor... Takao... Takao...- se escucha el sonido sordo de un cuerpo chocando contra el pavimento- TAKAO...TAKAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...- el ruido de las ambulancias resonaba... la gente se acercaba a ver el cuerpo que yacía ahí... le miraba con curiosidad... se escuchaban murmullos entre la gente

- pobre chico...-

- sobrecillo... ¿por que lo habrá hecho?...- se escucha entre la multitud... a los pocos minutos Max llegaba... alterando y llorando... se aventuro entre la gente... y vio el cuerpo de Takao... tirando ahí... imberbe... sin vida... muerto...se acerco... lo oficiales le trataron de retener... pero el se negaba... y como pudo se escabullo asta el cuerpo de Takao

- ¡¡¡¡¡TAKAOO! TAKAO!...- le gritaba... pero el ya no respondería... ya no lo aria... entonces miro a un lado de el... con sangre...en el pavimento escrito... con sangre - KAI...-

Ahora el moreno esta mejor... ya no duele mas... su corazón por fin ya no siente nada más... solo paz... por fin encontró la felicidad... ya que esta siempre estuvo en su corazón.


End file.
